User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Archives *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive One|'Archive One']] (10/29/12 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (4/13/13 to 7/16/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (7/16/13 to 11/9/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (11/9/13 to 1/16/14) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Five|'Archive Five']] (1/16/14 to 2/25/14) Re: You get the spot back. I just forgot to check who gave Dark soem char spots and whom he gave some away to >.< re I'm not even sure if we're doing it yet, I wasn't asking Demi to do it, I was asking her if she thought we should. maybe log into skype... maybe D: ugh, so yeah about like 5 minutes ago, i got caught on chat. ;-; i cant go on anymore unless i want my internet to be shut down so yeah... (LIFE SUCkS MAN) Thankfully, however, since i am getting a new fone, ill be able to go on chat in april. >.< until then, i cant go on chat. true dat. my mom has a horrible memory. >.< hopefully tomorrow tho, (since my dad doesn't have work and my mom just glues her eyes on the comp) i'll be able to get on chat somehow. so we can continue the rp then i hope. blaaa get back on chattt. Jay. RP i posted. oh i will be on chat when i get the chance. XP but if not, i'll keep messaging u. images. chu welcome, Jay. training You have to put the spot you're training for next to your name, where Admins can train for anything from helper to Admin >.< are chu okai? sorry if they i upset you.. :/ Jay. Ze quest (does puppy eyes) post on the quest? please?? link to quest RP Posted on the rp here postt. v.v read ze header. :3 Jay. Nayra x Andrew Posted. Newb For getting your current newb, NixieOz, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Nayra Don't forget to post on her page Wow So one tiny char knowing the secret (and not telling anyone) ruins everything? >.> Re: Pssh. Nayra's not that kind of person. Even if she "owned" Andrew and Amy, she wouldn't act on it. Except, maybe to get sex. Not sure. Re: chu left. >.<" and post on the forum! Where'd you go? Are you coming back soon? (I posted on Nayra) Get on chat link http://www.colourlovers.com/palette/541086/Loyal_Friends Accepted Accepted your BC guy. Flamefang (talk) 21:00, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo So wut now? another rp of them tomorrow? (im done with chat for today. >.<) sure and fine. -.- Johnny Posted on him ^^ Hm, somehow I have a better feeling on this one, maybe it's because of the blue hair and godly parent >.<" >.< i posted. using talk page rite now since it's too risky for me to get on to chat. Yo Hydro~ Post on the forum when u can :3 Link to ze forum Re: Yeah, we are. We could start it on the forum when you have time. :) Model: Lol done NixieOz (talk) 04:23, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Smokey Fun Times That's what I'm calling this rp >.< Posted